A hand shower is already known (DE-OS 41 16 932) in which the handle is constructed in the vicinity of its connection end as a high-speed coupling for the insertion of a plug of the hose pipe. The line for the water in the handle is constructed as a hose and in it engages the plug.
A device is also known, which serves to fix a hose to the handle of a shower (DE-OS 33 24 383), in which the handle also has an opening designed in such a way that the hose connection can be inserted and locked.
An insert part for the connection of a shower hose to a shower head is also known (EP-A-454 935). This insert is exclusively used for the connection of a shower hose to a hand shower.
The problem frequently arises in connection with hand showers, that they must contain functional parts, such as screens or sieves.